Vos, yo y la ducha
by Ring.Black
Summary: Horo detestaba los castigos, hasta esa noche que lo vio en la ducha. Fic dedicado a Charlie. HH. :D. Yaoi completamente. AU.


**Shaman King no es mío. **

**Advertencia: **Lenguaje, sexo explícito entre chicoxchico. No menores de quince años.

…

Amaba el fútbol, lo amaba con todo su corazón. El viento partiendo al medio su cara cuando tomaba velocidad, el olor al pasto sintetizado y a tierra removida, el balón impactando con fuerza cuando su pie lo batea, el ruido de una nariz quebrándose y la sangre adornando el verde de... ¡Un segundo!

―¡Usui!

Mierda. Si, amaba el fútbol, pero cuando no lo castigaban. No era su culpa que sus compañeros se cruzaran justo cuando él pretendía hacer un gol, es decir, ¿qué clase de infradotado trataba de detener un balón en el momento preciso en el que él ya había pateado? Sólo a Yoh, eso era seguro. Por suerte el castaño se estaba riendo (aunque él tendía a reírse de todo) y no había sido nada grave, pero el entrenador Lasso no lo había visto así, y por eso lo castigó. No le molestaba tampoco quedarse rociando el pasto para que se viera impecable, ni guardar todo lo que se sacaba para el entrenamiento. No, no era eso lo que le molestaba. Lo que lo hacía poner rojo de furia era que tenía que quedarse hasta tan tarde, que la noche ya adornaba el lugar, y que por culpa de eso, se tuviera que ganar un regaño monumental de su madre donde no perdía el tiempo de señalar lo mal que estaba la juventud, pues ella tenía la idea fija de que los adolescentes como él se juntaban en una esquina a tomar, fumar o drogarse en vez de ser castigados por su profesor de gimnasia.

Horokeu suspiró abatido mientras entraba al vestuario para, por fin, sacarse el olor a sudor y a tierra de encima. El chico creía firmemente que a esas horas estaría completamente solo en el vestuario, pero grata sorpresa se llevó cuando el ruido de agua cayendo desde alguna ducha llegó a sus oídos. Pensando contra toda lógica que tal vez era un ladrón, tomó un bate de Baseball que estaba por ahí, tragó saliva ruidosamente, y se acercó hacia donde provenía el dichoso ruido, obviando que se escuchaba una especie de golpeteo rítmico a causa del miedo que tenía en ese momento.

A medida que se iba acercando, unos ruidos aparte del de la ducha se empezaban a distinguir. Horo agudizó el oído para escuchar: eran voces. _Maldita sea_, pensó asustado,_ son dos voces, y yo soy uno, van a matarme_. Estaba aterrorizado y sólo le quedaba unos veinte metros para llegar hacia el lugar donde se escuchaban las voces.

Hasta que oyó algo que lo hizo congelar y todo cobró sentido.

―_¡Más!―_ Pidió una voz masculina, ahogada―. ¡Más rápido!

A Horo le hubiera encantado largar un suspiro de alivio al comprobar que no era un ladrón, sí no hubiera sido porque estaba verdaderamente petrificado. Su cerebro parecía haberse ido de vacaciones, ya que en vez de salir corriendo, como una persona normal lo haría, se estaba acercando cada vez más, hasta quedar encarado con la ducha. Las cortinas estaban corridas así que él podía ver todo. TODO.

Dos chicos estaban en la ducha, pero no eran dos cualquiera porque Horo, sin duda, los reconocía: eran las dos estrellas del equipo de baloncesto, Nichrom Kick y Ren Tao. Ambos estaban desnudos, claramente, pero eso no era lo impactante. El primero estaba con las manos en la pared y las piernas separadas, mientras el segundo, ubicado detrás de él, lo penetraba lenta y acompasadamente, besándole la nuca y masturbándolo con una mano.

Era el momento de dar media vuelta, Horo lo tenía claro, pero por alguna y muy hija de puta razón, no podía. Lo único que si podía hacer, era quedarse ahí, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca seca. Ni siquiera podía detenerse en los pensamientos que lo estaban abordando justo en ese momento: todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en Ren Tao; en sus jadeos, en el movimiento rítmico y delicioso de su trasero, en el atrevimiento de sus caricias, en los hilos de agua que corrían por su piel. Y se sorprendió a si mismo deseando esa mano en su pija, esa pija en su culo y esa boca en su cuello. Quería ser él quien estuviera acorralado contra la pared y ser cogido con tanta fuerza que temblara todo el jodido colegio. Su cuerpo comenzó a apoderarse de un hambre que no tenía nada que ver con la comida.

Cuando el ritmo aumentó, y los gemidos y jadeos fueron más audibles, Horokeu sintió cómo su miembro se tensaba hasta tal punto que tuvo que morderse el labio para no gritar de dolor, y se dejó caer contra la pared. El movimiento hizo más ruido del que esperaba, y el corazón dejó de latirle en el pecho cuando vio a Ren girarse hacia él. Durante un segundo, sus ojos sólo reflejaron un ligero sobresalto; después se tiñeron de rabia, desprecio y decepción.

Pero para ese entonces, Horo ya había salido corriendo.

Lo que restó de la semana, Horo se la pasó atemorizado, rezando a quien sea por no encontrarse con Ren Tao, porque sabía que sí se lo cruzaba, el otro lo iba a despedazar, y la idea de morir no lo seducía en lo absoluto. Para su favor, logró esquivar todos los encuentros posibles con tal sujeto y llegar vivo hasta el fin de semana. Una suerte que no estuvieran en el mismo curso ni en las mismas clases extracurriculares, incluso aunque fútbol y basquet fueran los lunes, tenían horarios distintos. He ahí el por qué se habían cruzado ese día. _Maldita mala suerte, _pensó Usui.

Más sin embargo, la escena de la ducha seguía tan presente en su cabeza como en sus sueños. No iba a olvidar _eso_ así como así, mucho menos después de descubrirse a él mismo deseando de la manera en que lo hizo. Hasta ese momento, él siempre se había creído algo heterosexual. A menudo salía con una chica de su curso llamada Tamao, pero no habían pasado a más de unos cuantos besos. Ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez había mirado a algún que otro chico y había pensado que era atractivo, y las bromas que se jugaba con Hao, quizá, siempre le gustaban más que besar a Tamao, en ese caso era un idiota con todas las letras por darse cuenta recién ahora. Pero eso ya era historia comparado a como se había sentido cuando vio a Ren en la ducha. Y es que no era ver a Ren en las duchas y ya está, era desearlo hasta el punto de que tuviera que encerrarse a la noche en su baño porque su erección dolía de tal forma que no podía bajarse con nada, o cambiar las sabanas a la madrugada.

Se estaba volviendo loco, lo sabía, pero no le afectaba más que saber que Ren jamás le haría caso, que jamás podría saber que se sentía tenerlo _dentro de él._ Y luego de ese pensamiento, tuvo que ir corriendo a encerrarse al baño, otra vez.

El lunes Horo llegó tarde a la práctica de fútbol y eso le valió otro castigo, haciendo que se olvidara por un rato del tema de la ducha. Jugó como siempre, procurando pensar en la pelota y sólo en la pelota.

―¡Ey, Horo, sí seguís pateando así, vas a matar a alguien!

El grito de Hao lo despertó de su concentración, resultando que otra vez le rompiera algún hueso a su compañero de equipo, Yoh Asakura, el gemelo de Hao. Pobre inoportuno. El gemelo de pelo largo rodó los ojos con fastidio por la estupidez de su amigo.

―¡Sí no me hubieras distraído, eso no hubiera pasado!― Le gritó el peliazul con berrinche.

―¿Qué te pasa?― Preguntó el Asakura mayor, obviando el reclamo de su amigo.

Horo bajó la guardia del inmediato, poniéndose nervioso, balbuceando un "Nada, metete en lo tuyo" bastante poco convincente. Sin embargo, Hao no insistió y sólo dirigió una mirada burlona en dirección a las gradas, pero Usui no advirtió esa mirada y siguió jugando.

Finalmente, la hora de irse a casa había llegado. Absolutamente cansado y deseando no pensar en nada, se adentró en el vestuario. Pero por primera vez se le hizo difícil no pensar y cuando tuvo un pie dentro, se quedó quieto en su lugar. El silencio lo envolvió y sólo entonces suspiró tranquilo. Confiado, se fue a sentar en un banco para comenzar a desvestirse. Aunque no le duró mucho.

―¿Qué estás haciendo acá?

La voz repentina lo sobresaltó tanto que se enredó con sus pantalones y cayó de trasero al piso. Al levantar la vista, lo vio; parado frente a él, en todo su esplendor y para pesadilla de Horo, se encontraba Ren Tao, vestido sólo con la camisa del colegio y en ropa interior, con el pelo todavía mojado. Este lo miraba serio y frío, casi podía sentir el hielo de su mirada congelar el calor que lo había envuelto un segundo antes de verlo parado ahí, entonces el temor de ser asesinado dio paso en su interior.

―Sí viniste para ver la función otra vez, te aviso que Nichrom y yo no tenemos previsto dar un espectáculo― Espetó el chico de ojos dorados mordazmente, entrecerrando los ojos.

Horo sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a enrojecer.

―No, no, estás confundido. Yo…ese día... planeaba darme un ducha, pero entonces… escuché un ruido, y pensé que eran ladrones, pero...― Intentaba explicar nervioso―. No los estaba espiando… simplemente los vi. Por Dios, sé que tendría que haber dado media vuelta e irme pero me… me costó reaccionar.

Para cuando terminó de explicar, la culpa no había aminorado en nada y Tao lo miraba con una fea sonrisa antes de bufar despectivamente.

―Sos un maldito mentiroso. ¿Te costó reaccionar? ¡Te quedaste ahí parado, observando como un jodido pervertido, con una puta erección entre los pantalones!

A esta altura, Usui no podía estar ya más rojo. Tenía razón, Ren tenía razón. ¿Qué podría decir él? ¿Negarlo? No tenía caso, jamás le creería. Así que optó por lo más estúpido que podría hacer: decir la verdad.

―Yo… yo quise dar media vuelta. Lo juro― Repitió otra vez, y Ren no pudo evitar resoplar con asco―. Pero entonces te vi y no pude recordar ninguna otra ocasión en la que yo hubiera deseado tanto poder tocar a alguien, que alguien me tocara. Desear ser yo quien estuviera con vos, ahí, en la ducha.

Ahí estaba, lo había dicho y ya no había vuelta atrás. Horo se arrepentía ahora de no haber hecho su testamento. Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara, así que eso haría las cosas más fáciles para que el otro lo descuartizara a su gusto.

—Vos… — Escuchó que susurró el chico, y Horo cobró el valor para mirarlo a la cara, comprobando que se encontraba completamente estupefacto.

—¡Perdoname!_— _Rogó Horo, tirándose de rodillas ante Ren, con lágrimas en los ojos—. Sé que suena enfermo, pero te juro que no fue así― _Masomenos, _agregó mentalmente― Prometo no volverlo a hacer.

Pero, sin que Usui lo pudiera prever, el peliviolacio lo tomó de los hombros y lo levantó con más fuerza de la que aparentaba, estampándolo contra los casilleros. _Bien, al menos lo intenté, _pensó Horo desanimado, sabiendo que ahora era el momento de temer por su vida.

―¿Y… sí yo quiero tocarte? ¿Me dejarías?― Ren se había acercado a él en algún momento, dejándolo idiota y comenzando a hipnotizarlos con sus ojos, hasta el punto que Horo sintió que se volvía de gelatina―. ¿No sabés que contestar, Usui?― Replicó burlón, pero parecía que sus ojos se encendían aún más, quemando cada centímetro del cuerpo del peliazul.

Horo, entre la niebla mental que lo envolvía y el perfume de Ren embriagándolo, logró asentir frenéticamente, sin saber en verdad lo que estaba pasando, dejándose guiar por la voz hipnótica de Tao. De repente, la situación parecía tan surrealista y había cambiado tan abruptamente que estaba mareado.

―¿Dónde te gustaría que te tocara? ¿Acá?― Ren alzó una de sus manos y comenzó a pasar sus dedos por la mejilla del otro, suavemente, resbalando hacia la línea cuadrada de su mandíbula. Horo se estremeció con ese simple contacto, pero aún seguía sin reaccionar― Dime, ¿te gustaría qué te toque acá?― El susurró sensual y atrapante de Ren contra su boca logró el objetivo deseado cuando su mano siguió deslizándose hacia abajo, rozando la piel de su pecho y deteniéndose a la altura de la banda elástica de su ropa interior. Los ojos de Tao demandaban una pregunta, y Horo tuvo que juntar toda su concentración dispersa para lograr asentir― Y vos, ¿me tocarías?

―Si, lo haría― Contestó con voz ahogada. Su estómago se retorcía y todas sus entrañas dieron un vuelco cuando su mente comenzó a procesar lo que estaba pasando, antes de que la lujuria y el calor siguieran atrapándolo.

—¿Dónde me tocarías? — Preguntó Ren en su oído, apenas perceptible, con su aliento acariciándolo como la seda—. Mostrame donde lo harías— Dijo, mientras que con un lento movimiento, la mano de Ren se dirigió hacia la de Horokeu. La tomó y comenzó a llevarla a territorio peligroso, tan cerca de los lugares que había codiciado durante toda esa semana.

Horo sentía la temperatura demasiada espesa, le costaba respirar y sus pensamientos estaban más desordenados que de costumbre. Creía que moriría de la impaciencia. Aunque, bien mirado, esa era una forma muy buena de morir. Volvió a tragar saliva, inútilmente porque su garganta seguía igual de seca. Ren esperaba una respuesta, y él quería dársela, ¡Oh, si que quería! Pero verdaderamente no entendía el mecanismo de eso, era un inexperto, tan inocente en esa zona que se sentía más voluble que de costumbre.

Y Tao se dio cuenta, pero en vez de dejarlo y despreciarlo, decidió que sería paciente, puesto que llevaba mucho tiempo deseando esto, mucho tiempo lamentándose porque Usui jamás se diera cuenta, de que fuera tan estúpido como para no notar lo muy decepcionado que había estado toda la semana por creer que él le era indiferente y que estaba horrorizado por haberlo encontrado en esa posición. Grata fue su sorpresa al comprobar que no y que, muy indirectamente, Horo se le había declarado. Por eso, por esta vez, no iba a desaprovecharlo, así que lo ayudaría, porque lo deseaba y porque quería llegar lo más lejos posible.

―¿Dónde? ¿Dónde te gustaría tocarme? ¿Acá? —Las dos manos de Ren dirigieron a la de Usui hacia su entrepierna levemente vestida, hinchada y ansiosa. Horo abrió la boca cuando el ojidorado guió su mano hasta su creciente erección, y cuidadosamente la moldeó alrededor de ella.

Estaba nervioso, asombrado y caliente. Sentirlo bajo su mano fue el detonante para que Horo empezara a dejarse llevar por, lo que suponía eran, sus instintos. Así que comenzó a acariciar lentamente por sobre la tela, atrapando por completo la erección del otro y comenzando a acariciarla hasta llevarla a su total excitación. Tao liberó un agradecido y placentero gemido que retumbó en el oído de Horo.

—Quiero… — Empezó diciendo el peliazul, pero se detuvo cuando una boca hambrienta tapó la suya.

Pronto ambos estuvieron siendo aplastados por labios y lenguas que se reencontraban sin parar, el calor de sus cuerpos rozándose y la humedad de sus bocas. El beso parecía crecer con velocidad alarmante. La mano de Horo, se quedó aprisionada contra la entrepierna de Ren y la suya, ambas completamente duras, hasta que pudo liberar su mano y dirigirla hasta la camisa de Ren para sostenerse, puesto que las piernas parecían no querer responderle. Sin quererlo, la camisa comenzó a descender por la suave piel y en menos de un minuto ya estaba siendo arrojada por algún rincón del lugar.

Minutos después, Ren se separó y comenzó a besar su cuello con leves mordiscos, dejando leves rastros de saliva y chupetones que en unos minutos se marcarían, pero al parecer poco le importaba a Horo porque este no paraba de jadear y luchar contra los gemidos que amenazaban con salir. La mano blanca de Ren, anteriormente posada en uno de los costados del peliazul, comenzó a inclinarse hasta la dureza de este, capturándola con una leve caricia que la hizo dar un respingón, dejando que su dueño correspondiente largara un gruñido de satisfacción.

En menos de lo que alguien hubiera previsto, Horo tenía las manos apoyadas en el casillero, Ren se había desecho tanto de su ropa interior como la de él y lo estaba masturbando lenta y tortuosamente, desde la punta hasta la base. Horokeu sentía que podía terminar con solamente esas caricias.

―Dime, Usui, ¿qué es lo que querés?― Preguntó Tao, mordisqueando la oreja, dejando el miembro excitado del chico y comenzando a acariciar sus nalgas.

Horo jadeó de pura impaciencia.

―Quiero… quiero― Se debatía mentalmente entre perder su dignidad y orgullo o conseguir lo que verdaderamente quería. _A la mierda la dignidad―. _Quiero que me folles.

La afirmación había salido más como un ruego, pero ya poco importaba cuando sintió un dedo experto de Ren abriéndose paso en su interior. Dolía, no iba a decir que no, la saliva no parecía ser suficiente, pero sabía que el chico estaba tratando de hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que no doliera. O al menos eso esperaba.

―Oh, estás tan _caliente, _tan estrecho. Cielos, no puedo esperar a estar dentro de vos― Escuchó que le dijo (más bien, ronroneó) mientras metía el segundo y el tercer dedo en él.

Calor. Humedad. Resbaladizo. Suave. Ya no lo aguantaba más, el dolor ya ni siquiera lo sentía en comparación a lo que estaba sintiendo ahora, creía que podría acabar justo en ese momento y sólo con sus dedos. Entonces, finalmente, los retiró. Horo esperaba que lo penetrara ahora, pero en vez de eso Ren se arrodilló a la altura de su trasero y... Horo se estremeció cuando la lengua del ojidorado tocó ligeramente su entrada y comenzó a darle pequeños y delicados lengüetazos, resbalando por encima y alrededor, una y otra vez. El rostro de Ren se sentía helado contra su ardorosa piel.

En medio de esos labios y esa lengua estimulando nervios que Horo ni siquiera sabía que tenía, este pensó que podría llegar a hacer cualquier cosa mientras que Ren continuara lamiendo, chupando y probando.

_Oh, Dios,_ era lo único que pensaba. Tao estaba empujando su lengua dentro, cuidadosamente. Horo sintió cómo su entrada se rendía ante ese hábil músculo conforme éste se abría paso hacia su interior, ensanchándolo, abriéndolo demasiado gentilmente. Ren forzó más profundo y selló sus labios alrededor de la arrugada piel, chupando firmemente. Oh, se sentía tan bien. ¿Cómo podía algo tan obsceno sentirse tan malditamente bien? El cuerpo de Horo se relajó lentamente, sus piernas se abrieron más, su respiración era cada vez menos profunda y su cabeza relajada se tiró completamente para atrás.

Ren se lo estaba comiendo, metiendo y sacando su lengua de su entrada. Dentro y fuera. Más y más rápido, llevándolo cada vez más arriba con cada estocada, con cada lamida, con cada chupada. Horokeu sentía como si todas las células vivas de su cuerpo se hubieran acumulado en sus testículos, en su miembro y en su trasero. Los suaves labios del chico se movieron contra Usui y el pene de este goteó más líquido preseminal del que era posible. Lo único que Horo podía pensar era que no pare nunca, que siguiera así se acabe el mundo. Pero Ren se retiró y sintió como sus manos se desplazaban hasta encontrarse con las suyas, entrelazándolas fuertemente. Horo nunca antes había deseado nada tanto como deseaba en ese momento que Ren se metiera dentro suyo. Incluso superaba con creces lo de la ducha.

—Abrí más las piernas— Le pidió en voz baja y amable; Horo obedeció sin pensárselo.

Ren lamió la nuca y el cuello de Horo una y otra vez, provocándolo, mojándolo, haciéndolo desear y necesitar y… Usui sintió la dura punta del miembro de Tao tocando su entrada y él se empujó contra eso, deseándolo, necesitándolo.

—Dentro de mí— Suspiró desesperado—. Hazlo.

El chico no se hizo rogar más y se abrió camino lentamente, ensanchando la ya preparada entrada, conforme presionaba su dureza dentro de él, más y más. Ardía y dolía. Al parecer, los dedos y la saliva no eran suficiente para facilitar una sencilla penetración.

Para cuando Ren dio un empujón final, a Horo el dolor ya no lo molestaba; sólo estaba concentrado en la sensación plena y cruda del aterciopelado pene de Ren enterrándose implacablemente dentro de él. Se sintió tan lleno, tan maravilloso, tan jodidamente _feliz,_ que quería llorar. Se estaban tocando por todos lados, piel suave y tibia deslizándose junta, dedos aferrándose y acariciándose los unos a los otros. Era genial y perfecto.

—¿Estás bien?— Preguntó Ren en voz baja, súbitamente preocupado por sí lo había lastimado.

—Fóllame— Pidió Horo en cambio, sintiendo que se sonrojaba. Nunca antes se había dejado llevar de esa manera tan poco orgullosa. _A la mierda el orgullo, _pensó antes de perderse en la neblina del placer.

Ren sonrió, una sonrisa que Horo no pudo ver, pero que sí lo hubiera visto, hubiera comprendido muchas cosas. Usui casi pone los ojos en blanco cuando lo sintió retirarse por primera vez, exasperadamente lento. Se sintió como si durara eternamente, un perezoso deslizamiento hacia atrás, tirando de su piel interior, antes de que Ren volviera a meter su delicioso miembro una vez más, abriéndose camino hacia dentro, rompiendo su interior, llegando profundo, muy profundo. Horo no podía pensar en nada que se sintiera así de bien.

―No te imaginas las ganas que tenía de hacer esto― Jadeó Ren, comenzando a tomar un ritmo cómodo y lento.

La cabeza de Horo daba vueltas, de repente se sintió mucho más liviano, con sus dedos fuertemente entrelazados con los de Ren. Podía sentir sus propios músculos relajándose cada vez más, aceptándolo. Pero aún se preguntaba sí aquello sería bastante para acabar de una vez, cuando Ren tocó un punto insospechado en su interior y el golpe de placer le hizo dar un pequeño grito.

―Ah, ahí estás― Dijo Tao, triunfante.

―¿Qué...?

Pero aquella fue su última palabra inteligible porque Ren volvió a hacerlo y otra vez y otra, cada vez más rápido. Un poderoso hormigueo empezó a subirle por los dedos de los pies, sintió una pequeña y familiar punzada en los testículos y su cuerpo tensarse, mientras lanzaba un grito de placer. Era demasiado.

—Estoy cerca— Jadeó entonces, sintiendo todos los músculos de su entrada apretarse alrededor del pene de Ren.

—Bien— Suspiró, con la voz quebrada.

Segundos más tarde, entre más jadeos y gemidos, lograron llegar al orgasmo –Horo fue primero, seguido de Ren-. Ambos esperaron hasta regularizar un poco su respiración. Finalmente, Ren salió definitivamente de su interior y se apoyó en el casillero que estaba a su lado. A Horokeu todavía le daba vueltas la cabeza.

―¿Estás bien?― Preguntó el peliviolaceo con voz cansada y los ojos cerrados―. ¿Te he hecho daño?

―No. ¿A dónde vas?― Preguntó ingenuamente Usui al verlo caminar hacia la entrada de las duchas.

—Iba a darme una ducha— Respondió Tao, hablando como sí fuera obvio, pero cuando miró a Horo por encima de su hombro, le regaló una sonrisa que este no esperaba ver—. Creí que, tal vez, te gustaría venir. A mirar. O a unirte…

Y no tuvo que pedírselo dos veces porque Horo ya estaba entrando casi corriendo a las duchas, arrastrando a Ren del brazo.

**Fin. **

**¡HOOOOOOOLI! Cielos, mi primer oneshot de puro lemon. Me costó una mano y la mitad de la otra xD, pero ahí quedó. Espero… no sé, ¿les guste? **

**De todas formas, este va con dedicación especial para mi Horo rebelde de pelo Genial, mi Char que me hace reír y entender un poco más la vida. ¡Te quiero, Char! Esto es para vos, espero te guste ^^. **

**Y sino, me decís y lo tiro a la basura de mis fics olvidados xD.**

**Eeeeen fin, besotes :D**


End file.
